Just in case
by cynthia-cullen
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella were just normal ok not so normal , kids in high school but everything changes when, Alice, Emmett and Esme,are killed in a car accident. things get even stranger when they wake up in an unfamiliar place...


My friends have always been odd. My friends and I decided a long time ago,just in case one of us were to "eat shit and die", that we would come back as a ghost. Yes this may seem strange, but we were all a bit morbid. If I were the one to die, I was to announce myself by throwing gummy bears or singing a random song.

So even though our plans were made just for fun, it seems they might be useful after all.

Chapter one.

My death wasn't something I liked to think about very often, it was unsettling .my family and I were driving down the interstate, after eating out that unseasonably cold spring night . The roads were still wet as they always were, and my mother had a hard time seeing.

None of us saw him coming straight for us. The only thing i remember before the blackness is seeing the headlights.

It didn't even make the news-our tragic little accident-but then again these things happen all the time. I wondered what the head line would have said if we were important enough to make the news. "Eighteen wheeler falls asleep at the wheel family of three."

We may not have been nationally known but in my small little world it caused quite a stir.

I woke up in what seemed to be the morgue. _Someone fucked up and now I'm surrounded my dead people, epic. Freaking. Fail._ I thought to myself as i got up from the metal slate i had previously been stuck too. I looked around for my mom and dad, they have to be around here somewhere.

I walked across the room and froze when I heard banging in one of the dead-people-drawers. I ran across the room and tried to pull out the drawer but my hand slipped right through the handle.

_Oh shit! No, no, no way I can't be dead! What about Mom and Emmett? Are they ok?_

I started to worry about hyperventilating until I remember ghosts are already dead so I didn't have to breathe. I started to laugh hysterically and uncontrollably.

I was brought out of my crazed giggle fit by the banging again.

"Hello?" I asked to whoever might be in the drawer.

All I got in response was more banging. I tried to open the drawer again but this time I concentrated on what I was doing and how I didn't want my hand to slip through again and it opened. Slowly I slip the drawer out to see my brother's re-animated corpse. Emmitt looked at me and then looked around the room in confusion.

"Why are we in the morgue?"

"Because brother dearest, were dead and I think we died in a car accident because my shirt has car tracks on it. Looks like a closed casket for me." I said with a sarcastic smile. He rolled his eyes at me and said.

"It's not funny. Where's Mom?"

"I don't know, I guess she either made it out ok or is in one of these draws somewhere."

He sighed and then said "I guess we better check all these drawers then. "

So we started opening up all the drawers and she wasn't in any of them. We decided to check the rest of the hospital. When we were walking out of the room I wanted to see if what happens in movies is true so I kept walking straight through the door. When I was on the other side I heard Emmitt say

"Cool!" and then I heard him running to the door followed by a thud from him running into it. I laughed and said

"Em, did u not notice how I'm see through in you're all zombified ?"

After he opened the door and came out he huffed and said "I'm not a zombie I think I'm a vampire or something. I'm all pale and no pulse but I'm not fucking green and falling apart!"

"How come you get to be a vampire and I'm a stupid ghost? " I said indignantly

"I don't know maybe there's like a weighting room or something like on _beetle juice _around here."

"Oh well, we'll just have to figure it out later. We need to find mom."

So we kept walking until we got to a front desk and dad asked if there was a Mrs. Cullen on the patient list. The woman looked at him strangely and said

"Mrs. Cullen died two weeks ago ,followed yesterday by her husband and 17 year old daughter who were -until then- in the ICU . "

Em thanked her and went to the nearest payphone. Which confused me, _who could we call when we were dead_? He saw the look on my face and said

"Jasper will probably still be up and he can come get us, or would you rather haunt the hospital forever?"

He was right; the hospital would probably be a boring place to haunt.

I went and sat down on a bench by the phone to wait for Emmett. And let my frazzled brain takeover. _I wonder why Em still has his body but I'm just a ghost-thing? Where is my body even at? It wasn't there when I woke up maybe they burned it or buried it already. I hope Bella and Edward aren't too worried .if they did cremate me already I hope Erika put me in a jar like we talked about. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when Em said

"No answer, well I guess were walking home. "

_Hmm I wonder if I can fly. Maybe Emmett can turn into a bat or something._

We started walking through the waiting room towards the exit and **tada** siting in a chair across the room is a bored looking Jasper and an anxious mom.

"Mom!" I scream as I run/float across the room to her. But she doesn't hug me or even look at me she just walks over to Em and hugs him excitedly.

"Emmett! Finally I was starting to think you guys would never _wake up_. Let's get out of here so we can _all _talk."

Ah, so she _did _see me but apparently not everyone could .Emmett must have looked crazy talking to himself in the hallway.

"You can see me, right mom?"

"We will all talk in the car." she said without looking at me but her expression changed, so I knew she saw me.

"So…" I said when we were safely in the car going down the interstate "um anybody know why I'm all see through and you guys are vampire-ish? Oh and how the fuck are we still here talking and breathing?"

Mom turned around in her seat and said "well that strange little friend of yours, I think Angela is her name? Anyway, she came as soon as she heard we had the accident she was almost too late to save me , but she gave me this little glass vile labeled 'vampire blood' , and all she said was 'don't ask'. I knew I was about to die –I had heard the doctors talking about it that morning in the ICU- so I figured 'what the hell?' and drank it . Then everything went dark, the next thing I remember Is waking up on one of the same God-awful drawers that you did. "


End file.
